earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
The Murums
Overview The 27th Reality exists inside a massive space, contained and influenced by a cubed esoteric construct or "box." The six sides of this cube function as the 27th Reality's walls, foundation, and ceiling. If it were to be unfolded, for two dimensional examination, it might look something like this: The Realities * Tectum Apex: The apparatus through which the 27th reality can be viewed by the Fanatics. ** Contains: The Apex (aka: the "Writer's Room" or Subsidiary Reality A). * Murum Tempus: First Wall and Wall of Time which keeps time flowing linearly. ** Contains: The Light (the "Speedforce"), the Black (aka: "The Rot"), and 6 Subsidiary Realities (B, C, D, E, F, and G). * Murum Locus: The Second Wall and Wall of Space which gives boundaries and limits. ** Contains: The Continuity Precinct and 6 Subsidiary Realities (H, I, J, K, L, and M). * Murum Fides: The Third Wall and Wall of Logic which keeps the universal laws constant. ** Contains: The White, the Burn, the Melt, the Darkness, and portions of both the Clear (or the "Blue") and the Metal; also 6 Subsidiary Realities (N, O, P, Q, R, and S). * Murum Quattro: The Fourth Wall or Wall of Belief which suspends the disbelief. ** Contains: The Green, the Red, the Grey, the Divided, the Od, and portions of both the Clear (or the "Blue") and the Metal; also 6 Subsidiary Realities (T, U, V, W, X, and Y) and the Waiting Room. * Solum Fundamenta: The Foundation which supports the entirety of everything else. ** Contains: The "Basement" (Subsidiary Reality Z) "The Roysoverse" A Guide to the Subsidiary Realities (revealed so far) * Apex ** SRA: "Gemworld" * First Wall's Realities ** SRB: "2027" - Home of the 2027 Characters. ** SRC: ** SRD: ** SRE: ** SRF: ** SRG: "Gaslight" - Home of Fang-Girl. * Second Wall's Realities ** SRH: ** SRI: ** SRJ: ** SRK: ** SRL: "Legacy" - Home of the closest thing to a parallel universe in Earth-27, closer aligned to DC comics canon. Home of Golden Angel. ** SRM: Unnamed Universe - Home of a special project's characters. * Third Wall's Realities ** SRN: "Elysium" - Home of the Earth-27 version of the NeOlympus characters ** SRO: "Erebus" - Home of the Earth-27 version of Erebus Saga characters ** SRP: ** SRQ: ** SRR: "Rochdale County" - Home of the Earth-27 version of Sarah Shift characters ** SRS: "Shattered Mirror" - Home of the Earth-27 version of Zodiac Pack characters * Fourth Wall's Realities ** SRT: ** SRU: "The Homelands" - Home of the Fables ** SRV: "The Void" - Home of Angels, Devils, Demons, Daimons, and the Souls of the Departed and Unborn alike. ** SRW: ** SRX: "The Crossing" - Home of a parallel universe where many characters' genders are reversed. ** SRY: * Foundation ** SRZ: "The Basement" - Home of Trollgirl, the Empty Hand, and the Gentry. Trivia and Notes Trivia * The Second Wall had a breach on August 10th, 2017. * The First Wall had a breach on August 15th, 2017. * Em Parker's imagem was made from a shard of the Third Wall. * The Subsidiary Realities of each Murum follow certain guidelines: ** First Wall SRs have different rules of time. ** Second Wall SRs have different rules of space (basic these are the "parallel Earths". ** Third Wall SRs have different rules of logic. ** Fourth Wall SRs have different rules of belief. ** The Apex and Basement SRs are none of those and all of those at the same time. Notes * SRM's M for Marvel (Roy's recently announced X-Men project). Links and References * Earth-27 101 Building Earth-27 * Appearances of The First Wall * Appearances of The Second Wall Category:Earth-27 Lore Category:Locations